


Bojowe zadanie

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [39]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot, Tadek being Tadek, Talking, Wedding, Wilmuga, albo mowy na początek, chyba Tadek zebrał w łeb, crack w czystej formie, w formie rozmowy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Jedna rzecz. Tadku, miałeś zrobić jedną rzecz...Gdzieś mniej więcej na Nowej Gwinei, po ślubie Tally. Brak wartości edukacyjnej, po prostu crack napisany podczas nudnej jazdy autobusem.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	Bojowe zadanie

\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj dziś... Nie. Czekajcie to bez sensu mówić, po co się tutaj zebraliśmy. Nikt, kto by nie wiedział, by nie przyszedł, tak? Po za tym, po co mam mówić, po co tutaj się zebraliśmy, ludziom, którzy żyją tym dniem od miesiąca... albo od roku, w porywach do kilkunastu lat jak ja i ta szanowna osoba, która właśnie do mnie macha. Siema, brachu. Wiemy więc dobrze wszyscy, po co tutaj jesteśmy. Wszyscy to przeżywaliśmy... Ja nie spałem tej nocy na przykład, bo miałem pietra, że jakbym zaspał, to byście sobie znaleźli innego kapitana! Nie śmiej się, Tomku, bo w ciebie czymś rzucę! No więc... zebraliśmy się tutaj i wszyscy wiemy, po co, więc nie rozumiem po co to przedłużać. W końcu nikt z nas nie przyszedł tutaj słuchać dennego pitolenia oficjalnych bzdetów!  
\- To był chyba zły pomysł...  
\- Ejże, słyszałem! Andrzeju, jeszcze słowo i sobie pójdę! No i znajdźcie sobie innego kapitana w środku dżungli, powodzonka!  
\- Mów już, Tadku... błagam, zaraz będzie świtać.  
\- Co nagle to po diable! Co się denerwujesz? Ty mówisz raptem dwa zdania, ja mam gadkę na początek i się stresuję, i mam prawo!   
\- TADKU.  
\- No mówię no. Nie śmiać się tam. To poważna chwila. Jak już mówiłem, niektórzy czekali na nią kilkanaście lat... inni przegrali albo wygrali o to zakład, a jeszcze inni spytali każdego w okolicy, czy to na pewno nie jest żart. Nie chowaj się, Michał, bo do ciebie mówię! Za krzty zaufania...   
\- Tadku, a mógłbyś już tak powoli dryfować do celu?   
\- Ależ oczywiście, ino puść pan ten sztucer. No dziękuję. A zatem... Skoro już wszyscy wiemy, po co się tutaj zebraliśmy... Andrzeju, mógłbyś go w razie czego przytrzymać, bo tak na mnie łypie, że się poważnie zaczynam obawiać o swe życie.   
\- Tadku. Proszę. Kończ.   
\- No by was wszystkich licho! Przecież ja rozmyślnie strzępię mordę, żeby mi Natka i Sally nie zaczęły ryczeć... Bo jak one zaczną płakać, to ja pewnie też... A wy mnie zatłuczecie jak przez to nie uda się...   
\- Dobra, koniec szopki. Innym razem.   
\- Stój, stój, przepraszam! Mówiłem, brachu, żebyś go trzymał! Już kończę, przepraszam... Ekhm. Ten... Tego więc no... jakby to... Jako osoba, która miała swój wkład w tę piękną relację... i mogła widzieć jak się zmienia, dojrzewa i koniec końców wiedzie nas do tej właśnie chwili... jako twój najlepsiejszy kumpel, Andrzeju, który motywacyjnie kopnął cię... to znaczy tego no... bywał motywacją i oparciem. Tak, to brzmi lepiej. Więc jako pierwszy, który przejrzał na oczy... bez urazy, Tomku, byłem pierwszy... Czuję się zaszczycony, że mogę oficjalnie potwierdzić ważność tejże relacji. Zatem... tekst przysięgi, który brzmi... który brzmi... O, mam!   
\- Nareszcie.   
\- Coś mówiłeś?   
\- Nie, nic, mów dalej, świta i...   
\- Nie ponaglaj mnie pan, bo się zamknę w sobie! Więc no... na czym to ja...   
\- Tadku, dobijasz ludzi.   
\- Phi. Nerwus jeden. Dobra, więc jedziemy... cholera, nie wierzę, że to robię... ale... A no i jakby to był sen, to mnie nie budźcie! Więc... proszę powtarzać za mną... _"Świadomy swych praw i obowiązków..."_ na przykład prawa do zamknięcia gęby, gdy mówi się o rzeczach ważnych...  
\- Tadek!   
\- Przepraszam! Nie bij mnie! Już mówię dalej... 


End file.
